Can't Sleep
by Simantov
Summary: With an exhausting day, Shizuru just can't seem to drift to sleep. And Natsuki doesn't make it any easier. Shiz/Nat. AU SMUTFIC, Rated M for FUTANARI and explicit sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

So...I don't know what else to say except that there aren't many futanari stories out there so...I decided to try writing something about this...nature.  
Hope you'll all like it, because when I imagined it...it really...oh nevermind (sigh).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these Mai HiME characters and never will I.

**EDITED**

* * *

_Four thirty a.m., I'm awake again  
Singing to the dark through open eyes…_

Shizuru Fujino was lying awake with closed eyes on the right side of her queen sized bed. Unintentionally, her mind drifted to the lyrics of one of her favorite songs that described her situation just right.  
She was wearing her favorite purple sleeping yukata with a wine colored sash to keep it in place above her only undergarment: her panties, and she had her hair loose; it was messy. On daytime she would have minded her regal looks, but right now all she wanted to do was to sleep. She had her body facing the white ceiling of her cozy bedroom.  
Turning over her right side with eyes still closed, she wandered again trying to find inside her memory another song or event that would lull her into rest. Strangely, tonight was one of those nights when somehow her system wouldn't shut down. Maybe she needed something, something to eat or something to read but her mind felt too tired to follow letters, words and sentences and make connections. Her body was alright, she didn't ache or anything but she felt fatigued. And just a while ago she had dinner with Natsuki.

_Natsuki…_ She was like a log, sleeping right next to her. The raven-haired woman fell into deep slumber as soon as she touched their fresh sheets. _How lucky, to be able to rest like that,_ the brunette thought.  
To Shizuru's curiosity, Natsuki usually chose the left side of any couch or bed. She asked her woman why did she do that, but the dark head merely replied with a puzzled look and an unsure 'I don't know'. Not that Shizuru had a problem with it. _Just curiosity, and it's amusing too. Like a puppy watching her territory._She let a smile draw on her delicate features.

Still not finding any sign of drowsiness, the honey-haired woman decided to finally open her long blond eye lashed eyes, only to be greeted by the peaceful sight of her wife's right profile; Natsuki's limp arms at her sides.  
Shizuru couldn't see her beautiful sleeping face because the biker had her head turned to her left.  
_How can she sleep like that? _Shizuru always wondered amazed. There was one time when the brunette tried to sleep tummy down because her wife told her to try it, and it felt really nice, but when it came to the positioning of her head she felt like choking with the bed sheets and the pillow or getting a cramp on her neck. There were only two ways to supposedly rest her head and it was either putting it in Natsuki's position or while facing the pillow. So 'never again', was the brunette's thought.

While remembering those happy moments with her sweetheart, wine-colored eyes scanned through the dark how Natsuki's black clothed back rose and fell with each deep breath she took. Shizuru didn't want to wake up her raven-haired angel. She had an arduous day on the mechanic shop because many customers wanted to have their cars fixed before the start of the weekend and not even all those hired mechanics Natsuki paid where enough for the demand. The honey-haired woman knew the biker was the boss but she liked her job so much she couldn't stay away long of engines, machines, grease and all that offered the garage. 'Besides, I have to guide them when they do wrong and praise them when they do right so that they can be better on what they decided to spend their lives on and, later on, get the big jobs', that's what she told her. _Such a respectable and responsible young woman you are my love._ Working for Natsuki Kuga seemed like an adventure; a very enjoyable, spiriting adventure on a somewhat cold world.

_Not like my job… _Wine-colored rubies hid through creamy eyelids as a gentle sigh escaped from dried rosy lips. Shizuru turned over to face again the ceiling in that dark room. She reopened her bewitching eyes to see rays of moonlight sneaking through her apartment bedroom's navy blue and dark purple curtains. Suddenly, a thought of her parents reminded her that she mustn't complain about her life. That's how she was raised. 'Never show your true feelings to anybody, Shizuru. You must always be polite', that's what they used to tell her every time they saw her faltering. _But that disappeared when you met Natsuki long time ago._She convinced herself remembering who had saved her from a life of lies and abuse. 'We are all humans after all Shizuru. Perfection doesn't exist in this life unless it is God', that's what her wife used to remind her. The honey-haired woman was drained from today's work so she had all the rights to complain.

Shizuru worked for a software and videogame company and she was the head of the designer's group all thanks to her beloved that provided her with so many fantastic ideas thanks to being a videogame addict. She needed to be the first one to report and present new material to the CEO and his top designers. But today was a very busy day, organizing the many thoughts that her coworkers and CEO gave her. And on top of that the dull and boring atmosphere each one of them created.

Usually her shift was from nine a.m. to five in the afternoon, and always being the light sleeper she was, Shizuru liked to wake up at that same hour – eight a.m. - when she didn't have to work. But today she had to wake up at six in the morning to start her day at seven, only to end it at nine p.m. She felt her mind exploding until she arrived home and Natsuki greeted her with a nice dish of chicken pho she ordered from her favorite establishment. The caring attentive behavior of her lover made her feel warm all of a sudden. But she needed so badly to sleep and reminiscing didn't help to calm her either. _Even though tomorrow's Saturday, I promised Natsuki to go out with Mai-san and the girls. I won't get up if I keep going on like this, _Shizuru scolded herself.

Unconsciously, she released a last loud sigh and closed her tired eyes one more time, hoping to get wrapped up in Morpheus's arms, but her actions made her lover suddenly stir in her sleep.

Shizuru kept quiet and still, a pang of guiltiness washed through her for interrupting her beauty's slumber. The body next to her didn't cease movement. It seemed like Natsuki was trying to find a suitable position to keep resting but she didn't find any, until the brunette felt her getting closer. The honey-haired woman felt how her wife softly placed her torso over her chest, breasts pressing together, and her hips, pelvis and legs in between her own. Shizuru spread her bare creamy legs that her robe couldn't cover to allow more access so that the biker could settle more comfortably, not paying attention to the brushing of their skins or the contact of their private parts in the process. _We have felt and seen each other so many times after all this time together. _Finally Natsuki rested her head on her shoulder using it as a pillow, her arms limp at their sides letting out a moan of contentment. Shizuru tried to ignore the chills she felt at hearing her wife's kind-of-erotic approval. Natsuki's body warmth and fresh clean scent enveloped her completely and she felt at ease now. _Maybe now I can finally rest…_

With that purpose on her mind, Shizuru for the last time tried to lose herself on the dark void of her mind until she felt something. Some kind of pleasurable pressure she was feeling on her crotch. _What is this…?_ It took her several minutes to resurface from her unaware state to pinpoint the source of the contact. _Oh don't tell me…Na-Natsuki?_ She completely forgot her wife was resting above her because she got used to the extra weight she was carrying even if she was lithe.

_Bu-but __wha-what is sh-she doing? Wasn't she asleep? _The brunette wasn't sure if Natsuki was awake or she was only having a dream. Sometimes she was an active sleeper, moaning incoherent thoughts, growling curses or even moving legs or arms, and this…grinding was no different. _Maybe she's having an erotic dream_, was the first thought that came to Shizuru. Deep inside she just hoped she was the only reason and subject of those dreams. She decided to keep waiting until everything end to try to rest again.

As several minutes passed she didn't notice any change. Sure there were pauses, but Natsuki's hips kept moving and the sound of rustling clothes interrupted the silence now. By now she couldn't ignore her own temperature rise and the churning on the pit of her stomach as well as the moisture that was gathering and coming from her core. Also as time passed by, the red-eyed woman noticed slightly changes on her wife's private parts; she felt a bundle between her legs that was getting harder and harder as the grinding kept going, which was only fueling her desire.

Natsuki's breathing was now labored but she still had her head resting on her shoulder making it impossible to see her face.

"Na-Natsuki…" Shizuru couldn't hold it in anymore as she released a soft moan in the night's fresh air carrying her lover's name.  
She didn't expect a harder and longer thrust in reply.

* * *

**New A.N: **So hi again everybody. I wanted to edit this story because I thought it was pretty lame the first part. I mean, it didn't have that consistence I wanted it to have and it didn't feel like...a situation here. I wanted the reader to get inside Shizuru's perspective, because I was like that one time and I was thinking about so many funny and sad things just to get so sleep. And of course my first intention was that Natsuki here knew what she was doing from the beginning. I hope I didn't spoil anything and that you my lovely readers enjoy this story much more.

I also put a little note on my profile to all those that have been following me. The reason is I've been gone far too long. Just check it out if you guys are interested.

Happy Holidays Everyone with all your family and loved ones!

Well then,  
Until Next Time!

**Chapter Song:** _Can't Sleep_ by _Above & Beyond_


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the next chapter. I think I was...satisfied, with how this went. Also a warning, if you don't like futanari don't read. And I'm not maybe a great writer, but I like to write to ease my heart...and twisted mind. *cough*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these Mai HiME characters.

**EDITED**

* * *

She didn't expect a harder and longer thrust in reply.

Then she felt Natsuki's torso being lifted up from her own, making the grinding harder. She saw a blur of black and her lips were now captured by the biker's. Now she was kissing her slowly, languidly.

_Sh-she w-was awake!_ Was Shizuru's last coherent thought when she felt the biker's tongue, tasting every inch of her mouth tenderly; Shizuru's mind shut forgetting what she was about to say, giving in to the desire and closing her eyes, her body tingling with each stroke of that wet and warm muscle organ. She was so tired to even resist the temptation. The brunette could hear now wet noises from their kisses and deep breaths.

The grinding now long gone she felt small but strong hands snake through her purple yukata, tugging at the well fastened garment, but failing to open it. That almost made Shizuru giggled aloud. Even after all these years being married and having all those love-making sessions, her raven-haired angel still didn't know how to disrobe her from a yukata.

"Grrr…" came a muffled husky noise from the body on top, making the brunette smile in the kiss.

Natsuki's mouth moved to her wife's chin, then jaw leaving wet trails with her tongue until she reached the brunette's oh-so-inviting creamy neck. She started sucking tenderly the flesh there, eliciting the first soft moan of the night from her gorgeous goddess.

"Mmhh, Natsuki…don't leave any marks or they will notice." Said the brunette still with her eyes closed. The biker just huffed but she remembered tomorrow's 'All Girls Day', and Mai and Chie may tease her to no end if they were to spot any hickey on her wife. _Those women…they have eyes like an eagle for those kind of things!_ Instead, she proceeded to lick and leave kisses on the spot where Shizuru's jugular vein was, hearing more moans and feeling her wife squirm beneath her.

Natsuki was still tugging a little desperately, trying to unfasten the sash at her waist still not getting results, her loins hurting from the excitement she was feeling; the brunette sensing it decided to help, to be honest she herself was a little desperate to feel the biker's body and hands on her skin after all that torture before. The chestnut-haired woman took both of her wife's hands and positioned them behind her, one on her back and hips signaling her lover to help her. Natsuki understood and still devouring her wife's neck and collarbones she lifted her, allowing her chesnut-haired goddess to unfasten in one swift motion that 'devil sash'. Natsuki took it from her hands without looking and threw it despicably across the dark room not minding where it would land or if it did at all. Sensing the quick surge of strength on that movement, Shizuru stifled another giggle by sighing loudly.

The raven-haired woman stopped her wife's worshipping on her neck making Shizuru slowly open her heavy eyelids, revealing hazed rubies from the sensations before. She was breathless when she was met with rich forest green emeralds that were just as hazed as her own and held many things. Her blood red eyes scanned every inch of that delicious body above, from hair to toes, her eyes landing on that particular bulge between her legs. She unconsciously licked her lips, but she hesitated, remembering they needed to rest for tomorrow and they didn't have enough time for finishing this.

Natsuki sensed why her wife was hesitating and as the brunette was about to say something, the biker silenced her with another deep sweet kiss. Shizuru found what she was about to say unimportant and relaxed. Natsuki didn't care, she wasn't going to stop they went that far now.

Disrobing now her wife and leaving her only in her red Victoria's Secret panties, she marveled at the creamy soft skin from her naked torso and perfectly rounded meaty breasts she 'secretly' loved so much, as she caressed them while still kissing the brunette. Shizuru shuddered from the chilly air of the night on her bare skin, and from those strong soft hands that stroked delicately every inch of her curves, leaving goose bumps at their wake.

Natsuki ended the kiss and lifted herself to admire that gorgeous voluptuous body she would gladly die for. Even if time had passed since their first love-making session, her chestnut-haired wife's body was still the same perfect carved sculpture she knew. Shizuru blushed from the hungry loving stare her wolf was giving her. _I still blush like a high school girl when you look at me like that, Natsuki._ The biker ended admiring her and proceeded to undress herself still on top of her wife. Shizuru's worries about not sleeping and tiredness were long gone...

The biker took off her tank top and her shorts, leaving only her sexy black lace bikini, just like she left her wife. Shizuru admired her with hungry eyes at how every cloth disappeared revealing that still young lithe tanned body. She saw how aroused Natsuki was. She could see how big _it_ got, _it _seemed like was about to spill out from the bikini. A wave of pleasure made its way through her already wet center and took Natsuki a little rough from her shoulders, emitting a surprised yelp from her and reversing their positions.

The brunette wasted no time to capture one of her swollen pink nubs from her chest. The biker's breasts were smaller than hers but still they were plump. Now Natsuki was the one moaning. Shizuru adored every sound that her Natsuki made. She remembered her voice was the first thing she fell for. So husky but still feminine. It was so alluring.

Shizuru was sucking tenderly that pink nub that was getting harder with her ministrations, caressing the other one with her two dexterous fingers. Natsuki felt her chesnut-haired wife was getting bolder with desire, and thought that was maybe the sexiest behavior her wife could have. It was a rare sight to see the all-mighty Shizuru Fujino sex drove; she yelped again when she felt the brunette started her grinding foreplay she was performing a while ago. Shizuru liked to feel that hard thing and more, knowing she was the only reason to get it that way. She spent time enjoying the feeling of her clothed pelvis rubbing against the clothed erection.

Natsuki was now moaning more loudly, writhing beneath Shizuru. Her loins hurting from the release she so badly needed. The brunette decided it was enough of getting her revenge, so she stopped the grinding and wrapping one arm around the engineer's hips, she lifted them up removing the last cloth that was wearing, revealing her hard tanned penis. Shizuru could see the head was so free from the skin, showing how ready her wife was for the coupling. While she remained admiring it, she unconsciously and slowly licked her swollen red lips, causing that the raven-haired woman who was watching her attentively, held her breath.

The chestnut-haired woman deposited a chaste kiss on Natsuki's swollen tip, before moving up and capturing passionately her lips again. The raven-haired wife released a throaty moan once she felt her wife's nude body pressed against her bare feverish skin, wrapping her arms around Shizuru's damp neck.

Natsuki felt when the chestnut-haired woman moved her hips to the side, and a tentative right hand began to descend its trail from her left nipple, caressing her taut stomach and navel, down to feel her dark pubic hairs, before slightly touching her throbbing member.

She released a gasp on Shizuru's mouth.

Shizuru was still kissing Natsuki, when she grabbed hold of her hard rod, slowly caressing it from the base, all along the medium-sized shaft to the tip, and felt when her wife wrapped more tightly her arms around her. She loved every inch of that body, and soul, and would do anything for them.

She remembered the first time she saw Natsuki, so angry and lonely. She didn't trust anyone, and was always alone during junior high. Her cold and mysterious beauty captivated her, and she tried so hard to befriend her. Once she finally succeeded, months passed until her feelings began to change. She didn't want to befriend Natsuki anymore, she wanted to make her hers. She never though another girl would feel the same for her, at least not a girl like Natsuki. Then one day, while enjoying each other's company in their secret spot in the flower garden, they accidentally kissed, and nervously confessed each other's feelings. But biker not only confessed what she felt. She also confessed her her very 'dark secret' expecting to be rejected like always. But the brunette didn't care at all. She didn't freaking care, because she loved Natsuki in all the sense of the word, even if she was to be a man, deaf, or blind. She was madly in love with her soul, with everything that was related to her.

"You're so hard Na-tsu-ki. So, so hard…" commented in rick thick Kyoto-ben from the overwhelming desire, the chestnut-haired woman while still kissing her.

"Shi-Shizuru!" called unusually high-pitched her raven-haired angel still attached to her mouth, starting to slowly move her hips along each stroke the brunette's hand was giving her. Natsuki was still holding closely her wife, but her eyes were closed tightly like she was in pain, and was moaning and gasping through her captured mouth. That woman could make her come just by speaking dirty things to her, though she barely said any while they made love to each other. But stating the obvious was not entirely considered dirty talk.

The older woman rubbed her wife's hard member several times, until deciding to move on to the next phase. She released the biker's swollen lips with a popping sound, and traced butterfly kisses on her jaw, neck, nipples, that flat toned stomach, navel, all the way down to her hips, finally arriving at her destination, never releasing Natsuki's rod

She licked her lips once again, before switching her hand for her mouth to caress that delicious throbbing cock that begged for her attention.

"Oh my…! Shizuruu!" the biker made a shamelessly whimper as soon as she felt that warm moist mouth encasing her thick erected organ, her wife's tongue tracing wet circles around the hardened strawberry-like tip.

The engineer knew her chestnut-haired wife liked her tip so much, she always started with it first.

When she got enough of the reddened tip, Shizuru released her dark-haired wife's erection. Holding Natsuki close from her hips, she began to lick once again her member, all the way like a little girl tasting her popsicle, feeling the spongy flesh and veins that were Natsuki's penis.

She never imagined she would be doing something like this with that beautiful girl she long ago met.

The biker couldn't help but entangle her hands on fragrant silky chestnut tresses massaging her wife's scalp while working. Even though that felt heavenly she was still embarrassed for her wife doing something like that to her. That was something very…primal. She was watching with hooded emerald eyes how her wife's pink tongue lapped every spongy wall.

She was mesmerized by her wife's job, she barely noticed when Shizuru caught her staring and gave her a sexy wink, producing a full blush.

Meanwhile, Natsuki's moans and whimpers were getting Shizuru wetter and hotter, the feeling of desire accumulating in her womanhood. _Oh Natsuki…you taste so good. _

The brunette couldn't hold anymore so with her free right hand began caressing her own slippery center, trying to release a little tension, her breaths coming out ragged and warm on the member.

Feeling Natsuki was getting harder and her moans becoming more frequently, she knew exactly that her wife was coming closer to release. She opted for sucking again until she drove the raven-haired woman to the edge.

"Ungh! Shi-Shizuru! Wa-wait…I'm going to…a-AH!" the biker tried to stop her wife with her hands, she was still embarrassed of the fact of coming into her mouth. The chesnut-haired woman didn't mind it and proceeded with her ministrations, until she felt Natsuki's cock getting as hard as it could, releasing little tremors and then tasted the sweetest substance in her mouth. She heard her love coming with a sexy deep long moan.

The brunette lapped every drop of the substance relieving in its taste, meanwhile the raven-haired was panting heavily with her eyes closed, a pained look on her face. While the older woman waited for her lover to recover, she hastily pulled down her red panties releasing her wet trimmed womanhood.

Natsuki barely noticed when her wife climbed up her body and kissed her hard again, tasting her own fluids and grabbing again her penis.

* * *

**New A.N:** So...I'm now satisfied with how this edited chapter went. I hope I didn't change much from the original one. I thank everyone that read this story and probably made it one of their favorites. I'm working on another smut fic but no futanari this time.

So,  
Until next time!

**Chapter Song: **_Black Milk_ by _Massive Attack_.


	3. Chapter 3

So with this last editing I think I finally and officially finish this story. I'm working on other ones though I usually never finish them, but I'll try my best.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these Mai HiME characters.

**EDITED**

* * *

She barely noticed when her wife climbed up her body and kissed her hard again, tasting her own fluids and grabbing again her now slick penis.

"Shi-Shizuru?" breathed out her confused lover. Opening her hazy eyes, Natsuki saw her wife straddling her, before commencing to rub her wet lower lips against her rod.

"Ah-ahhhh…" Natsuki could feel the wetness coating her member, the intense pain in her loins returning. Shizuru most of the time was the seductress with her, teasing her until she would get rid of all her self-control and take her sometimes, hard like a beast, on the floor or anywhere they would be. The chestnut haired woman secretly loved when her wife would possess her so animalistic.

But not tonight, thought the biker. They were both so tired. Well, she minded more the weary Shizuru than herself. Maybe tonight she will be a mix of what she knew best.

Returning to the moment at hand, her wife was still grinding her body, moving her hips and waist like she was dancing. Just by watching that mesmerizing movement sent her chills of pleasure coursing through her spine down to her organ.

Then, the imminent happened. She wanted maybe some more foreplay but Shizuru was starting to get frustrated from all that.

Her gorgeous wife lifted her hips a little, making enough space for her hand, Natsuki felt how she took her erect organ to her center, making pressure where her entrance was, and guiding it painfully slowly inside her. She felt how Shizuru's walls spread making space for her inside that deliciously warm slick place, and she felt at home.

Time and space seemed to stop at that very raw sensation that made them both groan like they've never felt it before, breaths caught. All the tension relieved once Natsuki was all the way in.

When Shizuru settled, she began with the instinctive slow rock on top of her wife, the oxygen filling their lungs again.

The pleasure was so intense because of her wife's tight walls, that Natsuki had to squeeze her eyes shut, her mouth hanging agape, drool collecting at the corners with deep sighs coming out.

The chestnut haired woman couldn't help but scrutinize through her heavy eyelids that marvelous face, etching it to her memories for the rest of her life to never be erased. She couldn't help but let out a deep sigh of contentment, watching those plump lips swell more with blood.

"Ungh…do-do you like it Na-tsu-ki…? Do-does it feel good…?" she could never let escape even one little chance to tease her even when her mind was so clouded with desire.

"Shu-shut i-it…" she barely answered with all the pent up emotions, ragged breaths now coming out from her

"A-h ah! You are so hard my love." her thick Kyoto accent making it more alluring and exciting, Natsuki groaned again, and tried to open her eyes, now being able to see that voluptuous body riding her.

Her eyes watched as her wife's chest bounced up and down slightly with the pace of their lovemaking which was relatively slow. She then switched her gaze up to meet with wine colored eyes, pupils dilated looking as if they almost blotted out all of the red.

To Natsuki, that was one of the most entrancing sights she had ever seen on the chestnut haired goddess. That sight triggered something more primal inside that just wanted to devour Shizuru alive.

She couldn't control herself and with all the strength rushing through her from the excitement, lifted herself up with her elbows and hardly grinded Shizuru's hips against hers, who taken aback by the biker's action elicited a high-pitched whimper. Taking the chance she quickly sat and held her from her buttocks to reverse their position.

Shizuru was the one beneath her body while pumping a little faster now. She couldn't help but admire the contrast of their skins and hair. She herself wasn't brown, but her tanned color made her look her skin like gold and her glossy jet black hair, whilst Shizuru's was a beautiful fair white skin and silky almost blond hair.

Yes, they were opposites, so different from each other yet they mixed very well. They understood each other and knew each other's weaknesses very well.

Now Natsuki being the one in power, tried with difficulty to control her basic instincts. She wouldn't tire her lover more than she already was, so she slowed down and began another steady slow motion.

Thrusting tenderly inside of her wife while holding her weight on her arms, the biker lowered her torso to kiss the older woman languidly giving the message that they won't rush things and make it her way. Maybe that would put Shizuru to sleep.

The chestnut-haired woman just wrapped tightly her legs around the biker's hips and her hands clawed softly her lover's small nude back.

Sounds of wet kisses and moans echoed in the dark room, were the two women spoke with another kind of language, only known to those who love. The moon being the only witness in this chilly night.

Natsuki could feel her wife was reaching her climax, the walls becoming tighter and more lubricated, and her moans filling with more frequency their room, their bodies covered with sheen of perspiration.

The raven haired woman just watched attentively her wife's face, cheeks red, half lidded eyes, swollen pink lips, and mouth hanging agape. She loved how Shizurus face contorted with ecstasy and she wondered what she did to deserve such a woman.

She lowered her torso again to deposit another kiss on those sweet lips, their chests pressing in the process making them moan.

The biker's thoughts drifted again.

Even if she had a penis, she couldn't get Shizuru pregnant.

She had testicles but she didn't produce any sperms and those testicles where inside her like ovaries would. She could even cum the white substance, but later found out by her doctor's analysis that it was semen without sperms.

There was some time when she despised herself. Even at her tender age of eight she knew that there was something wrong with her. When everyone made fun or bullied her so bad, that she wanted to cut away what was not supposed to be there. Luckily for her, her mother was there to stop any stupidity. Though they didn't have any money for a surgery, she had to bear with that part that didn't seem to fit.

When her mother was gone, she felt her world crumble. She was alone, no one was there to protect her anymore. She had to yield herself from the cruel world. Until she found Mai, Nao, Chie, and the other girls. They were her first true friends.

She felt that she belonged for the first time to somewhere, and she felt identified with how she felt, with how her body was created except for those little details, and especially how her soul felt: a woman. Not a monster like they used to tell her. She was still a human being.

Then she met Shizuru.

And everything changed again.

First of all: comprehension.

Later: love. And love means acceptance in every sense of the word.

She felt that that 'detail' was becoming somehow, a part of her now and not something to be despised. Shizuru showed it all to her. Even when her wife knew, she didn't push her away. On the contrary, she requested the biker not to change that.

"I love Natsuki for who she is, not because of what her body would look like. What other people say doesn't matter. Natsuki and I know who she is: A beautiful red rose with spines on a wildflower field that would only hurt those dirty close- minded hands that seek to destroy her, because of her apparent difference among the other flowers. Please Natsuki, don't cut those thorns just to get accepted by those filthy hands that don't deserve it."

Those words worked like magic to her. At first sight, those words may seem selfish, requesting something that made the owner hurt more, but she complied. Because she knew back then, that the chestnut-haired girl was going to be the only one in her whole life. She didn't need anyone else to show her true self, and she could disguise her lower part so that it wouldn't notice.

But still…still deep inside she knew she couldn't fully satisfy her wife's needs, as every other woman.

A real family of their own.

Children: A handsome son or a beautiful daughter.

Through all the ecstasy and heated lovemaking, wet drops on her face alerted Shuzuru that something was wrong. She opened her eyes even when her raven haired wife was still kissing her and she saw Natsuki crying.

Quickly, Shizuru broke the kiss to ask her what was the matter, but the biker didn't give her a chance, her left hand reaching her silky chestnut tresses and yanking them, exposing the creamy flesh from her neck and thrusting a little forcefully now.

Shizuru yelped, but wasn't going to let go. What was tormenting Natsuki like that, to the point of doing their lovemaking something painful?

The chestnut-haired woman was finding difficult to stop her body from reacting and instead focused on the task at moment. But she sensed that tension, that stress with each thrust coming from that body looming over her.

"Sto-stop."

The biker ignored her request. She just wanted to get Shizuru to rest from that tiring day, but her stupid emotions just had to interfere. She wasn't going to let her wife see her like that. She kept thrusting faster now.

"Natsuki…you're hurting me. Sto-stop."

She knew she wasn't going to hear her. Her raven-haired wife was so stubborn since they met, trying to keep all her problems inside and trying to act cool. Natsuki kept thrusting harder and faster, to the point of start panting like a rabid dog.

The angst Shizuru was feeling from her wife was just too much to bear. She felt helpless, for not knowing what was going through her to change all of a sudden, the sadness and the cocktail of emotions engulfing her.

She started to sob. Her chest having little tremors. She called for her again.

"Ple-please…just stop. I want you to stop…" she said as she put her hands on her shoulders trying to push her, her accented voice faltering.

Natsuki just had to react. She had just made her wife cry.

She ceased all movement and stood there a moment… frozen to the core.

_What have I done…?_

The biker lifted her body and went out of her now tear-eyed wife. She didn't even take a look at her. Why would she? She didn't even deserve to look at her anymore now that she had just hurt her in this kind of fashion; with this kind of language. She swore by that white altar, to God, to never hurt her. To protect her most important person, her whole life from anything and anyone.

_I must then protect her from me…_

Shizuru just laid there dumbfounded; as she watched from their bed how her beautiful wife rose up and walked to the corner of their dark room for her clothes without saying a word, tears dripping from her face.

"What are you doing?" unsure, she asked breaking the death silence. Natsuki didn't turn. It was like nobody was talking to her, but Shizuru couldn't see those emeralds full of regret.

The raven-haired woman crossed their silent bedroom naked, and reached for the door. Everything was so quiet. Like if life was waiting for the time to let the tragedy happen.

Natsuki placed her hand on the cold knob and as she was about to turn it, she saw and felt a hand over hers, and the softness of her wife's chest pressing on her back, breath tickling the back of her left ear.

"Natsuki…what are you doing? Where are you going? Don't go…" she could just whisper, as if she was telling a very dark secret and the walls might hear. Natsuki felt how her wife's free warm arm wrapped around her taut waist pulling her closer feeling curly raspy hairs on her rear.

"Why are you stopping me? I…that have just hurt you in the worst way possible. I don't deserve you. You should seek for someone better than me. For someone that makes you happy in all the sense of the word." Strangled words came out from her rosy lips, breaking the silence of the night.

Those words pierced through Shizuru like sharp blades reaching her heart, the pain leaving her breathless. _Natsuki…not that topic again, please!_

"I didn't mean that you were hurting me with your actions. But your troubling thoughts, your sadness. Your own pain hurts me, my love. Don't you understand? You are my soul mate And I know…I know now what is troubling you. We have talked so many times about this, Natsuki. You should know by now…by all these years together that I'm the happiest woman in this world, because of you; with you by my side. Nothing can change that Natsuki, don't you understand it? We may not have children, but we are still a family. Natsuki's my only family…and I hers. I won't love you less because of what you think you can't give me especially because of something like that."

They were still standing close to each other, feeling the warmness of their bodies.

The biker felt how Shizuru's chest heaved as she took another breath.

"We may not have any children, but that doesn't mean I can't be happy, or that I won't be fully realized. But I am realized as a whole human being. I have a good, but tiring job. A comfortable home to sleep in every evening I'm finished with work. Food and health for each day. I have best friends now that Natsuki found for me. And on top of all…I have YOU in my life. My gorgeous Natsuki, whom I vowed to love before God until death do us apart. That is enough for me. Natsuki has done so much for me. Just by loving me the way she does. For that I'm so grateful. I know you want the best for me Natsuki, as I do for you too. But I already have the best in this world: Your love. Don't worry about anything more."

Silence reigned in the dark room once more, where both women stood.

Then Shizuru felt how the biker was about to turn around. She saw her face wet from the tears she had shed, but still those emerald eyes were so beautiful. Raising her hand to cup her face she cleaned it tenderly, a small smile gracing her lips.

She felt as her wife wrapped her arms around her waist and embraced her softly, discarding the clothes on the floor.

Shizuru could now feel that body completely. She felt Natsuki's silky dark hair, her soft skin, her supple breasts, her small trimmed patch of curly raspy hairs down there, and the bulge that was not that big like moments ago.

And she knew this body was perfect. There was nothing wrong with it. There was nothing monstrous in it. Just a normal human body, from a young woman no less. _Just with a little modification. Not that I complain of course._

They stayed like that for a few minutes just embracing each other, feeling safe in each other arms. Until the chestnut haired woman decided to talk.

"Now Natsuki, let me show you what I feel for you."

This made Natsuki leave the crevice of her neck where she was hiding, to look surprised at her wife.

"You…you still w-want to…?"

That shyly response triggered something deep inside Shizuru, she just cupped both of Natsuki's cheeks and pinched them.

"We never finished."

"Ah-hhh! Shi-zuru…! Wa-wait." She was being carried up by her buttocks. She didn't know that her wife was this strong. _Well, I'm not that fat or tall anyway_, she thought. But she should be the one in Shizuru's position. She should be the one penetrating her against the wall, with her wife's legs around her waist and her arms round her neck, panting and moaning.

"Na-tsu-ki…ungh…" Meanwhile, Shizuru was making her best to stay up on her legs, supporting the biker, but it was so difficult when the one being penetrated was herself, even if the position was contradictory. Natsuki's cock was erected and hard, ready to meet with the lustful thrusts from Shizuru's hips.

The wall was helping a lot, since she felt her legs wobbling and ready to give up any minute.

"Pu-put me do-down, Shizuru."

"N-no."

The pleasure was so unimaginable; she felt every detail of Natsuki's member with her flesh walls, her own wetness intensifying the feeling. She was nearing her climax, as she couldn't help but let out more high-pitched moans.

Natsuki was going to let go of her hips to stand up, when she felt the tightened walls around her. Shizuru was about to come. She whimpered when the brunettes's legs gave up, landing on her knees with both their weights.

The honey-haired woman was making her best to delay the pleasurable orgasm. The landing was painful but Shizuru deposited gently her wife on the floor still with her member inside.

Once on the floor, the biker sensed the desperation on her wife's new thrusts. She was now being ridden again by that voluptuous body. She didn't know how she could focus on the small details about their lovemaking.

She could see their bodies glistening with sweat in the moonlight, Shizuru's mouth hanging agape and her eyes closed. Her arms each one next to her head on the floor, supporting her and flexing with each meet of their hips.

There was nothing wrong with doing this with the love of her life, she thought. Everything was perfect.

With hazed emerald eyes, Natsuki looked down to watch how her genitals seemed to fit, meeting in each rock so eager to be with each other. She saw the glistening on her member coming from Shizuru's vagina each time they separated and she could hear the wet sound they made with each touch.

And then one moment her world seemed to stop, and the next one to explode.

Shizuru's scream was still on her head while she felt tugging at her penis.

The honey-haired woman felt how Natsuki's organ hardened and loosened each time she eyaculated inside her.

And then they just lay on the floor embracing each other, panting from the long exercise with smiles on their faces. Natsuki could hear her chestnut haired wife's heavy breathing, and feel the hard hammering of their hearts on her chest.

Everything was perfect, yes.

When Natsuki recovered first, she carried both of them to their bed still without getting out from Shizuru's core.

She laid on her back with the ruby-eyed woman covering her and dragged the red sheets over their spent bodies, giving one last kiss to her sweaty forehead.

Shizuru just made herself comfortable between her legs and breathed out a quick 'I adore you', before resting her head on the biker's chest.

Before succumbing to sleep, Shizuru now remembered that all this happened one random night she couldn't sleep. How life was so unpredictable with this beautiful woman in her arms.

* * *

**New A.N: **As I said before I officially end this story. I hope you guys had a nice ride following this story as much as I had fun and excitement writing you guys for all your support, favorites, followings, yada yada. Reviews are the food for writers, and you guys had fed me really well, which I thank you again guys for that from the bottom of my heart. I'll keep writing to ease and free my soul and I hopefully you guys will keep liking them.

So long.

**Chapter Song:** _My Passion_ by _Akcent._


End file.
